


Does He Notice My Feelings For Him?

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Potions, i dunno, is Deceit a villain in this?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Yeah, maybe Roman shouldn’t have gone to that witch in the middle of the forest for a revenge spell on the resident sorcerer, Logan. But seriously, how was he to know the little snake would give him a potion to change Logan’s personality instead?!Written for Inktober Day 2: Potion! This one will get continued... after October. I PROMISE.





	Does He Notice My Feelings For Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I’m actually getting this out on time! Whoo! I don’t really think there’s anything in here that needs a warning… Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable. I'm just playing around with Thomas's characters for a little bit.

The forest was silent. Still. Perfectly normal. That is, until a certain knight known as Roman came stomping in, muttering about stupid glasses and their stupid superiority complexes. After a few minutes of angry movements, he found the place he was looking for and proceeded to stalk up to the old wooden door, barely stopping himself from pounding it as hard as he possibly could. 

 

 

“ ** _Don’t_** come in,” a voice called out, and Roman, already having been warned of this sorcerer’s odd ticks, carefully opened the door and walked in. A black-cloaked figure stood with their back to him as he walked in, chopping up herbs. They turned to look at Roman as he entered, displaying a single yellow snake eye surrounded by scales. They lowered their hood, grinning, revealing a large set of long, sharp fangs. Roman gulped but continued forward, determined to finish the task he came here to do. 

 

 

“Ah, Prince Roman. To what do I  **_not_ ** owe this pleasure?” the warlock, known throughout the kingdom as Deceit for his habit of lying whenever he spoke, drawled, fixing Roman with what could be called a leer if one were one being critical. Roman, however, was not known for his critical thinking skills, and interpreted it instead as a smirk. He could deal with smirks; he received them often enough back in the castle from a certain  _ sorcerer.  _

 

 

“If it is at all possible, could you please point me in the direction of a potion that will make a person more tolerable to be around?” Roman asked, visions of a certain bespectacled dark-haired mage dancing around his mind as he spoke. Deceit simply raised an eyebrow at his request, not looking judgemental in the slightest; more like amused. 

 

 

(Why was he amused? Roman wouldn’t think of that until it was much too late.)

 

 

“ **_No_ ** . I  **_don’t_ ** have what you need right here,” Deceit answered, his voice silky smooth as he plucked a bottle filled with a canary liquid off the shelf to his left. Roman shivered when their hands brushed, Deceit’s scaly fingertips sending chilled waves down Roman’s arms as they made contact with his own warm fingertips. 

 

 

“Thank you so much,” Roman gushed, carefully placing the bottle into his satchel. Deceit gave a small two-fingered salute before gesturing for Roman to leave. As he did, Deceit called back “And tell Logan hello from me, will you?” Roman agreed, thinking nothing of the comment at the time. Only later would he begin to regret his lack of attention to detail; only, later was far too late to matter.

* * *

 

“Hey, nerd, I need to talk to you!” Logan sighed heavily and opened the door, hoping and praying to whatever omniscient force was listening that he wasn’t blushing. 

 

 

“Yes, Your Highness? What do you need me for?”

  
  


“I made you cookies! Here, take them,” Roman announced, his grin looking slightly strained. He shoved the cookies into Logan’s hands before dashing off, leaving Logan standing in his doorway holding a container of cookies in confusion. 

 

 

“O… kay? Thank you?” With that, Logan carefully shut the door of his room and retreated back towards his desk, gently setting the cookie container down before dropping back down into his chair with a deep sigh. 

 

 

“Successful interaction with Prince Roman: failed,” Logan mumbled, carefully prying the lid off of the container and dipping his hand in to grab one of the four large cookies nestled inside. As he bit into it, he noticed a sharp tang that really shouldn't be there. He finished the cookie, frowning the whole time. He recognized this taste, but from where? 

 

 

A bubbly, jarring feeling stirred in his gut, and with a panic, he remembered what the taste was from. 

 

 

“Mutatio Actus,” Logan whispered, scrambling up and stumbling towards the door. He had to get to Virgil, he had to get an antidote, he had to fix this. He was too late, however, and his knees buckled under him. With blurring eyes, he managed to whimper out “Roman… help,” before finally succumbing to the darkness of sleep. 

* * *

 

"Logan! Are you awake~? The glorious day awaits!” Roman called from outside Logan’s door. Logan groaned, blinking his dark blue eyes open at the sound of Roman’s deep baritone. He carefully pushed himself to his feet, hissing as his joints popped. What had happened to him, and why was he sleeping on the floor? 

 

 

“Logan? You gucci, nerd?” Roman called, jiggling the handle. Logan blinked, cleared his throat, and prepared to answer, to assure Roman that he was perfectly okay. 

 

 

“Don't worry, Roman! I'm perfectly fine! What do you want to do?” What? He hadn't meant to say that! Why wasn't he immune to this potion?! 

 

 

“Wanna go riding?” Roman called back. Logan imagined the prince’s face curling up into its signature flirty grin, and Logan felt the corners of his own mouth curl up in a smile against his will. Curse this potion! It would cause his…  _ feelings _ … for Roman to be exposed, and he couldn’t afford for that to happen. Not now, not yet, not  _ ever _ . 

 

 

“Of course! Just give me a few minutes to get ready, please,” Logan called back. No! No no no no  _ no _ . This couldn’t possibly be happening! He had absolutely no control. He’d become a prisoner in his own body. 

 

 

Roman called back an affirmative, and Logan felt his body move to go get ready. He pounded, screaming, against the walls of his mind that confined him, to no avail. The stranger Roman had created with the Mutatio Actus was in control, and Logan saw no way to escape. Resigned, he settled back, resolving to save his strength for resistance later. For now, he let himself putter around, smiling and humming like a fool (like Roman, some dark part of his mind whispered, but he ignored it, not wanting to think about the implications right at that moment) as he prepared to spend the day with the handsome prince. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading, guys! I promise, this is getting continued, only after October. I have a lot of ideas for where this could go, but I don't have the time this month if I want to keep up with the daily prompts. This is first priority after the month ends, though! That, and I'm Standing On the Borderline. People seem to want more of that...
> 
> But seriously, thank you for reading. I'll see you guys next chapter! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
